miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Juleczkalubikoteczka/Początek wielkiej miłości wszystkie roździały
W szkole u Marinette i Adriena nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego. Mieli właśnie lekcję francuskiego gdy nagle usłyszeli głośny huk. Wszyscy uczniowie podlecieli do okien aby zobaczyć skąd dochodzi ten straszliwy hałas. Okazało się że osobą opętaną przez akume została jakaś kobieta która zamieniała ludzi w zwierzęta. Adrien i Marinette w tym samym czasie wylecieli z klasy aby móc się przemienić w super bohaterów. Gdy już znaleźli się na zewnątrz zaczęli szukać tej straszliwej kobiety. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znaleźli ją na szczycie wieży Eiffla. Na początku bardzo dobrze sobie z nią radzili, ale kot przez swoją chwilową nie uwagę oberwał czarnym promieniem. I jak można się było tego domyślać został zamieniony w małego czarnego kotka. Biedronka była wkurzona już nie na żarty oczywiście nie na kota tylko na tą kobietę. Szybko zabrała jej spinkę i zniszczyła.(Pora wypędzić złe moce mam cię papa miły motylku i niezwykła Biedronka).Ku jej zdziwieniu wszyscy ludzie znowu byli odmienieni oprócz jej partnera. Spytała się w głowie Tikki dlaczego on się nie odmienił. Stworzonko powiedziało nastolatce że Czarny kot nie jest zwyczajnym człowiekiem więc odmieni się za jakieś dwa tygodnie. Biedronka była załamana nie wiedziała co ma zrobić w tej niezręcznej dla niej sytuacji przecież nie może zostawić swojego przyjaciela samego w potrzebie. Z przemyśleń wyrwał ją dźwięk kolczyków który informował że została jej ostatnia kropka. Bez zastanowienia wzięła kota na ręce i dzięki swojemu jo-jo szybko przemieściła się z nim do jej domu. -Z perspektywy Czarnego kotka/Adriena- Nie miałem pojęcia co Biedronka ma zamiar zrobić ale ufam jej bezgranicznie i wiem że sobie poradzi. O dziwo weszliśmy przez okno do pokoju Marinette.I właśnie wtedy przemieniła się w Marinette! Czasami przechodziło mi przez myśl to że ona może nią być ale myślałem że to nie możliwe. Jednak mimo wszystko cieszę się że to ona a nie ktoś inny. Przynajmniej teraz już wiem że to właśnie ona jest moją miłością.-Z perspektywy Marinette- Nie przejmowałam się jakoś za bardzo faktem iż Czarny kot dowiedział się kim jestem pod maską. Zeszłam na dół do piekarni moich rodziców. Powiedziałam im że znalazłam tego kota i czy mogę go zatrzymać. Ucieszyłam się gdy się zgodzili. Wróciłam szybko na górę do Czarnego kota i zaczęłam do niego mówić: -Wiem że pewnie jesteś zdziwiony faktem że to ja jestem Biedronką no ale cóż trudno. Chciałam ci powiedzieć że zamieszkasz tu na jakieś cztery tygodnie. -Bardzo się cieszę moja pani- wymruczał kotek -Przynajmniej umiesz mówić-zaśmiałam się i zaczęłam go głaskać po grzbiecie. Wiem że to on ale ja bardzo lubię koty a on na dodatek wyglądał bardzo uroczo. Dodatkowo jakby przymknąć oko nie był w swojej normalnej postaci. Było już późno więc położyłam się na łóżko, a obok mnie położył się Czarny kot. Nie protestowałam byłam zbyt zmęczona. Wtuliłam się w niego był taki puchaty i milusi...Wtedy właśnie zasnęłam. Szkoda że wtedy jeszcze nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego że... CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Początek wielkiej miłości 2 Szkoda że wtedy jeszcze nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego że zasnęłam wtulona w chłopaka który przy każdej możliwej sytuacji próbuje ze mną flirtować. Ale i tak nie był w swojej normalnej postaci więc to się nie liczy! W pewnym momencie poczułam jak mój policzek staje się wilgotny. Gdy otworzyłam oczy ujrzałam liżącego mnie czarnego kota. Spojrzałam na telefon była godzina 7:00. Przynajmniej dzięki niemu nie będę się spóźniać do szkoły. Podziękowałam mu i zaczęłam robić moją poranną rutynę. Zdążyłam z wszystkim w piętnaście minut więc miałam jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. Poszłam do mojego pokoju i zaczęłam rozmawiać ze zwierzakiem. Chciał się o mnie trochę więcej dowiedzieć. W końcu wkroczyłam na temat Adriena. Bardzo go to zaciekawiło nie wiem dlaczego (Ale ja wiem Mari).Niestety wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy musiałam już iść do szkoły w przeciwnym wypadku spóźniłabym się. Niedługo potem jak tam dotarłam zaczęła się lekcja chemii. Byłam trochę smutna dlatego że nie było Adriena. Po 45 minutach nastało zbawienie dla wszystkich uczniów czyli dźwięk dzwonka. Gdy wyszłam z klasy nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co właśnie zobaczyłam... CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Roździał 3| ---- Gdy wyszłam z klasy nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co właśnie zobaczyłam na korytarzu stał mały czarny kotek wiedziałam że to mój Czarny kot. Szybko poszłam z nim do pustej klasy od matematyki.I zaczęłam go zasypywać miliardem pytań co on robi w tej szkole. Odpowiedział mi: -Bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć Mari bardzo cię kocham dobrze o tym wiesz i nie wytrzymałbym bez ciebie dłużej! Nie mogłam się na niego gniewać. Za chwile zaczęłam się śmiać dlatego że zrobił minę jakbym miała go za chwilę uderzyć. Gdy przeszła mi głupawka przytuliłam go mocno wydawał się być zdezorientowany.-Myślisz że potrafiłabym się gniewać na takiego małego słodkiego kiciusia? -Słodkiego? Czy mnie uszy nie mylą moja pani? -Nie zdążyłam ugryźć się w język kocurku !- Załóżmy że ci wierze. Teraz oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. W tej chwili zrobiłam coś czego nawet ja sama bym się po sobie nie spodziewała otóż pocałowałam go w jego małe czółko i powiedziałam-Dziękuje ci że ze mną tutaj jesteś-Szepnęłam mu ledwo słyszalnym głosem do ucha. -Z perspektywy koteła- Nie mogłem uwierzyć że mnie pocałowała w czoło! Jestem okryty czarną sierścią ale założe się że pod spodem wyglądam jak pomidor.Może ona coś do mnie czuję? Nie...gadam głupoty! Wiem że jest zakochana tylko w mojej drugiej osobowości...WŁAŚNIE! wymyśliłem teraz chytry plan aby zdobyć jej serce otóż będzie on polegał na tym że......POLSAT! wpis będzie jutro o godz 9:00 do jutra! ---- Roździał 4| ---- wymyśliłem teraz chytry plan aby zdobyć jej serce otóż będzie on polegał na tym że gdy się przemienię w moją normalną postać powiem że ją kocham tylko muszę jej jeszcze zrobić jakąś romantyczną niespodziankę...NA WIEŻY EIFFLA! -Kocie obudz się! gapisz się na tą scianę od 2 minut jak na jakiś 7 cud świata ! - A... e.. co! eee przepraszam trochę się zamyśliłem-zaśmiał się nerwowo -Musisz już iść za chwilę zacznie się francuski więc psit zły kot psit psit uciekaj -Dobrze dobrze już idę-wtedy wskoczył jej na szyje i powiedział ciche-będe tęsknić moja pani Przytuliłam go niewiem dlaczego.Od pewnego czasu zaczęłam czuć do kota coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń.Z uścisku wyrwała nas kolejna ofiara kibelka. (Musiałam!) Gdy ją zobaczyliśmy opadły nam z kotem kopary i oczy nam wyszły na wierzch kolejną ofiarą WC został P..... Polsat! podpowiedz to ktoś z nazwą na P kolejny wpis dzisiaj o 12:00 papatki! ---- Roździał 5| Gdy ją zobaczyliśmy opadły nam z kotem kopary i oczy nam wyszły na wierzch kolejną ofiarą WC został Przyjazny Amor ! Był przeciwieństwem Mrocznego Amora kogo trafił strzałą zakochiwał się w pierwszej osobie którą zobaczył. A na dodatek ta osoba nie myślała o niczym innym tylko o miłości i nic nie mogła z tym zrobić. A w przypadku osoby która była już zakochana w osobie którą ujrzała nic się jej nie działo. Marinette przemieniła się w Biedronkę i ku jej zdziwieniu ukazał się jej partner Czarny kot. Powiedział jej że może być w tej postaci tylko 15 minut bo taka przemiana z małego kotka bardzo męczy jego kwami. Czarny kot znowu się gdzieś zagapił . Strzała leciała w jego stronę już miała go trafić gdy nagle Biedronka wyskoczyła przed niego i zamiast jej partnera ona oberwała strzałą. Biedronka otworzyła oczy i ujrzała Czarnego kota.Podeszła do niego uwiesiła mu ręce na szyji i zaczęła go całować. - Hahahahaha! Teraz już mi nie przeszkodzisz Biedronko! I wtedy właśnie odleciał. Biedronka szybko oderwała się od Kota i powiedziała: -Szybko biegnijmy za nim bo nie mamy czasu do stracenia! -Zaraz przecież ty... ale widziałem eeeee....jak ty.....-powiedział zdezorientowany wtedy opóścił głowę-A no tak udawałaś abyśmy mieli nad nim przewagę-powiedział z opuszczoną głową w dół i smutną miną. Wtedy Biedronka podeszła bliżej niego chwyciła za jego podbródek pocałowała i powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach:-Niczego nie udawałam ♥ Wtedy Kot wstał i ją mocno przytulił-Jak go pokonamy to od razu będziemy musieli porozmawiać -Zgadzam się z tobą. i chwycili się za ręce i pobiegli w poszukiwaniach złoczyńcy. ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Dzisiaj WYJĄTKOWO nie będę Polsatem do jutra! ---- Roździał 6| ---- Za około 2 minuty dostali się do Luwru gdzie znajdował się ich wróg. Biedronka wyrwała mu opaskę z ręki i schwytała akumę. Wszystko w końcu wróciło do normy.Podeszłam do Czarnego kota zaczął rozmawiać: -Czyli kochasz mnie?-Zapytał z blaskiem w swoich oczach -Tak-odpowiedziałam spószczając głowę w dół bo poczułam że się rumienię. On uniusł moją głowę i pocałował. -Hej Buraczku nie spuszczaj głowy bo chce cały czas móc podziwiać twe piękne fiołkowe oczy. Nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć bo kot się przemienił znowu w kotka. Wruciliśmy do mojego domu. 11 dni później Wruciłam do domu ze szkoły odrobiłam lekcję i wzięłam kąpiel. Nie chciało mi się nawet gadać z Kotkiem.Położyłam się obok niego wtuliłam się w niego i zasnęłam. Gdy się obudziłam myślałam że zaraz padne na zawał....... POLSAT wrócił! sory że wczoraj nie wstawiłam i że dzisiaj tak krutko ale w weekend pojawią się jakieś 4 wpisy.A następny CHYBA jutro bayu!plose o komentarze! ---- Roździał 7| ---- Gdy się obudziłam myślałam że zaraz padne na zawał myślałam że ujżę Czarnego kotka a zamiast niego zobaczyłam ADRIENA! I jeszcze byłam w niego wtulona! W tej chwili zrozumiałam o co chodzi.(Że Adrien to Czarny Kot).Postanowiłam się nie ruszać bo on jeszcze spał.A że była sobota nie musiałam się spieszyć zrozumiałam również że kocham czarnego kota bo czy jest w masce czy bez to i tak on.Rodziców na szczęście nie było w domu bo wyjechali na tydzień do mojej babci.W końcu miałam dosyć leżenia więc bezszelestnie i lekko się od niego oderwałam.Wzięłam szybki prysznic ubrałam się i zrobiłam śniadanie. W końcu po długich przemyśleniach postanowiłam obudzić chłopaka moich marzeń.Po chwili otworzył swe piękne zielone oczy i spojżał na mnie. Uśmiechnełam się i powiedziałam do niego:-Śniadanie jest już gotowe śpiąca królewno-zaśmiałam się lekko.Spojżał na siebie ze ździwieniem zrozumiał że czas przemiany się skończył i że jest bez stroju czarnego kota.-Em musze ci coś powiedzieć otóż.... POLSACIK! chyba nie będe kontynuować mojej innej opowieści bo widze że chyba nie za bardzo wam przypadła do gustu piszcie co o tym myślicie w komentarzach pa pa! ---- Roździał 8|TEN ROŹDZIAŁ DEDYKUJE PAULAX24 i mojej przyjaciółce z realu Wice która tutaj nazywa się Cukierkowaaaaaa17 (Ale Paulax24 bardziej) ---- -Em musze ci coś powiedzieć otóż bo....ja..em...arg..e..ja..-Wysłów się w końcu wystarczy że ja się jąkam! -Bo ja...CIĘ KOCHAM MARINETTE! -Wiem o tym ale cieszę się że mi to przypominasz ja też cię bardzo kocham i go cmoknęłam a on się niemal że niezauważalnie i odruchowo zarumienił.-Mam do ciebie pytanie Mari - Słucham cię - Czy... czy ty chciałabyś zostać moją dziewczyną? spytał z miną proszącego dziecka -No pewnie że tak! I się w siebie wtulili. Oboje zeszli na dół aby zjeść śniadanie. Włączyli również TV reporterka telewizyjna wygłosiła komunikat: -Czyżby Biedronka i Czarny kot byli parą? Tu ukażą się państwu zdjęcia z ich ostatniej misji a te dowody chyba wskazują na to że są w 'bliższych relacjach' To chyba tyle na dziś mówiła Nadia Chamack. - No prosze dopiero zostaliśmy parą a oni już o nas mówią w telewizji -Widzę że poczucie humoru dziś ci dopisuje Kocurku - Czy ja ci teraz wyglądam na kota? -No nie za bardzo-zaczęli się śmiać. Gdy zjedli śniadanie przemienili się w super bohaterów i zaczęli skakać po budynkach mieszkalnych. Gdy zeszli na dół napotkali krzyczącą ze szczęścia Alye -O rajusiu ! nie wierze dacie krótki wywiadzik? -No chyba nie zaszkodzi-powiedziała Biedronka. Pytała się o jakieś pierdoły gdy nagle zapytała:-Krążą plotki że jesteście parą czy to prawda?-Na to wygląda-zaśmiała się Biedronka przytulając przy tej wypowiedzi Czarnego Kota. -No pewnie że TAK!-O rajciu! sami państwo słyszeli wszystko pojawi się na moim Biedroblogu! Łeeeeeeee dzisiaj nie miałam okazji na Polsatowanie to do jutra bayu licze na dużą ilość komentarzy! ---- Roździał 9| ---- Za chwile Alya odeszła a zakochani udali się na wieże Eiffla i zrobili sobie piknik. Po kilku mile spędzonych godzinach razem musieli już wracać do domu.Poszli na obiad do najromantyczniejszej restauracjii w Paryżu. Next day szkoła Mari i Adrien podeszli do swoich znajomych Alyi i Nino. Alya pokazała im gazete ze zdjęciami Adriena i Mari całujących się z wczoraj. -Ccco...to....jest!? - No chyba widzisz-zachichotała Mari przytulając Adriena -Ale...jak gdzie i kiedy?-spytał zdezorientowany Nino - Dwa dni temu tyle wystarczy?-spytał z uśmiechem Adrien -Narazie tak-odpowiedzieli i wszyscy z dzwiękiem dzwonka udali się na lekcje Roździał 10| ---- (2 lata później urodziny Mari) -Wszystkiego najlepszego Mari-powiedział Adrien - Dziękuje jesteś taki kochany! Po czterech godzinach balowania Adrien i Mari przemienili się w superbohaterów i Czarny kot zaprowadził Biedronke pod wieże Eiffla a tam z płatków czerwonych róż był ułożony wileki napis:WYJDZIESZ ZA MNIE? Mari się popłakała ze wzruszenia i odpowiedziała że TAK! po dwóch miesiącach wzieli ślub.Spełniły się wszystkie marzenia Mari otóż:Po ślubie zamieszkali w wielkiej pięknej willi w Warszawie.Mari została światowej sławy projektantką mody a Adrien jej modelem oraz sławnym chemikiem.Obecnie mają 3 dzieci: Emme-zielonooką brunetkę mającą 6 lat, Adrianne- fiołkowooką blondynkę mającą 5 lat oraz Louisa- turkusowookiego chłopczyka o włosach ciemnych jak noc włosach obecnie ma roczek. Mieszka z nimi także trójka czworonogów chomik czarny kot i piesek. Mistrz Fu chce dać w niedalekiej przyszłości miraculum Pawia Emmie ale to już zupełnie inna historia... Ta inna historia to moje drugie opowiadanie Nowe pokolenie które teraz właśnie zamierzyłam kontynuować.Co jakiś czas również będe wrzucać na bloga jakieś śmieszne historyjki. O i cieszę się że spodobała wam się moja piosenka xd.To do zobaczenia ciao! ( A i mam do was jedną ciekawostkę pewnie większość z was o tym wie ale cóż... Mari i Adrien mają 15 lat otóż we Francji uczniowie w podstawówce mają 5 klas później mają 4 lata gimnazjum a oni są w 4 gimnazjum potwierdzeniem tego jest to że Mari w 25 odcinku powiedziała że musi być 4 rok w klasie z Chloe czyli można wywnioskować z tego to że jest w 4 klasie gimnazjum a że w Polsce są 3 lata gimnazjum to w dubbingu tłumaczyli że są oni w liceum. Dlatego napisałam że za 2 lata bo muszą być pełnoletni aby wziąć ślub. zastanawiałam się nad tym dobre pół godziny poszperałam trochę na wikipedi dodałam 2 do 2 i do tego doszłam! Jestem z siebie dumna! (xd sory za Nikole ale jak się nie wyśpi to trochę jej odbija szajba) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania